It is well known in the art to launch a missile from a canister. The canisters are typically round or square tubes that contain a missile, missile-launch hardware such as rails and/or sabots, and electronics for initiating launch. In addition to functioning as a launch system, the canisters provide environmental protection for the missile, simplify missile-handling issues, and provide an efficient and long-term solution for missile storage.
In order to provide full environmental protection for the missile and other components within the canister, the canister must be sealed. This is typically done using a closure. The closure is ideally able to protect or isolate the missile from a variety of environmental factors yet provide substantially unimpeded passage of the missile upon launch.
A variety of canister closures are known. Some tear or shatter upon contact with the missile during launch. This is acceptable for some but not all types of missiles. In particular, some missiles (e.g., LAM, PAM, etc.) include fragile mechanisms in the nose that could be damaged on impact with the closure. Furthermore, when a missile strikes canister closure, debris is projected in a random manner, which can result in damage to nearby canisters and other items.
An alternative to a tear-through canister closure is the non-contact canister closure. A non-contact closure typically includes an actuator that releases the closure upon launch. Typically, the actuator is a pyrotechnic device that is disposed within or near the closure. The pyrotechnic device is operatively coupled to the missile so that when the missile fires, the device actuates. Upon actuation, the closure decouples from the canister, allowing the missile to egress unencumbered. Relative to tear-through-type closures, non-contact canister closures are usually heavier, more complex, and more expensive.